WO 2006/032631, WO 2007/107545 and WO 2007/107543 disclose inhibitors of the interaction between MDM2 and p53, useful inter alia in treating tumours and enhancing the effectiveness of chemotherapy and radiotherapy.
The compounds of the instant invention differ structurally from the compounds of WO 2006/032631, WO 2007/107545 and WO 2007/107543 by comprising an N-containing ring fused to the central phenyl ring and wherein the N is linked to a bicycle.
Unexpectedly, this substantial structural modification yields novel compounds which retain or may even show improved inhibitory activity or useful properties. Hence, the invention provides a further useful series of effective and potent small molecules that inhibit the interactions between MDM2 and p53.